


7 days of love

by Kai_strophic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Redstone (Minecraft), Romance, Superheroes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_strophic/pseuds/Kai_strophic
Summary: A set of fun little one shots for Valentines day including:Day 1: Doc x grian (poultry man x the goat father)Day 2: Doc x grian (ace attorney au)Day 3: mumbo x grian (childhood au)Day 4: Rendog x grian (teenage hybrid au)Day 5: iskall x mumboDay 6: iskall x mumbo (college au)Day 7: scar x grian (mayor scar x poultry man)
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Oliver Brotherhood & Viktor | Iskall85, Rendog - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1: Feathers, roses and ravager horns

"Flowers? Check.  
Well pressed suit? Check.  
Choclate? Check.  
Emergency, lazer-bullet, goverment permited gun in case of super villain attack?" Doc held the black gun with cyan tubes in hand, "Check."  
And with everthing checked off on his list, Doc was ready to head out to his date with a certain red sweater wearing and slightly feathery man.  
Him and Grian were meeting at their favourite restaurant. A small little place at the outskirts of the city. Far, far away from the drama in the big, booming heart of it. Quite literally, there was a giant gold heart in the middle of the city, beating slowly.  
"Maybe thats why there are so many attacks..." thought Doc.   
He headed out of the brown, wooden door of his house, to the site of the city of Hermit.  
Doc found a funny, odd memory in many different places when he looked around.  
Like the first time he and Grian met, at the roof of Dr. Symmetry's hq where Grian or rather poultry man held him in a choke hold after a confusing battle between the two heroes where they both thought the other was in cahoots with the mastermind, but thats a story for another time.  
He was finally here, 'puffer fish Pete's 5 star restaurant!'. The name was a little confusing, considering that the restaurant only had 4 stars.   
"Hey, you finally made it!" Doc turned around, there sitting at the two seater table was a cheerful looking Grian. His regular red sweater was replaced with a navy suit and maroon tie, it complimented doc's own white suit and green tie. They usually wouldnt dress this fancy on dates but today was different. It was their 2 year anniversary.  
"Wow, you look great. Per usual." Doc smirked.  
"Thanks, I know. You don't look too bad yourself, the suit compliments your horns."  
"Does it?" Doc stroked the twisted ram horns on his head.  
"Yeah, best part about you." Grian took a slight jab at the green creeper man, but he did like his horns.  
"Hey! I have other better parts!"   
"Like what?" Grian smiled devilishly.  
"Like my charming personality!"  
"Hmmm no, I don't think so."  
"Hey!"  
"Anyway we should order, what do you want? Im getting steak."  
"Yeah i'll have that too. Call over the waiter."  
After a talk with the waiter and a bit of waiting they ate, reminicing about the past and all the adventures they had went on. And of course all the ass they kicked.  
"Remember the time beezooma told us to work together and we almost got killed by helsknight's army of the dead?" Doc bit into his steak.  
"Haha, yeah. Those were the good old days, where we hated eachother..."   
The cyborg let out a hum.  
"Well at least we don't have to worry about devilish armies, or giant death lazers or any other villain shenanigans right now-" spoke too soon, the goat hybrid did. Spoke too soon.  
Cutting off doc's line of speech was a screaching, shattering of glass from the restaurant window, quickly civillains rushed out the door, into the bathrooms or ducked under their tables in an attempt not to be seen.  
Standing in the rubble was a black-ender ravager steaming and puffing with fury, its purple tusks menacingly glistening. And on top of it sat the ever so smug Ex, that bastard.  
"Ahah, looks like I finally found the two pests I was looking for, looks like the chicken and the goat are finally cooked!" The subpar villain cackled in his auto tuned voice.  
"Oh come on! We were having a moment!" Grian yelled, exasperated by the sheer spite of the man in front of him.  
"Oh yeah? Well im having a destruction! Hahahahahaha good one Ex!" He patted himself on the back.  
"Oh come on that wasnt even funny..." Mumbled Doc, bitterly.  
"Well at least we prepared for this didn’t we?" Grian said or rather poultry man said as the hero had already transformed into his suit.  
It was made up of white spandex, black boots and gloves and a tight red jacket held together by a gold painted egg ornament. At the back of the jacket were holes to comfortablely let out Grian's wings which were now his body size. They were big and angelic looking, but they usually were smaller and hidden beneath his clothes. And the final piece to bring together his outfit was his iconic chicken mask covering his mouth and nose.  
"Yeah, yeah we did." The now goatfather said, cocking his gun.   
He was well dressed, now transformed into a different suit, black this time with dark grey stripes all perfectly balanced with a navy bole tie tightened with a gold, goat motif.  
"Hahahahahaha now were talking, your lucky I was nice enough to wait for you to shape up!" The armoured villain chuckled again under the red glass of his helmet.  
The feathered man threw a punch to the ravager's face, knocking it back slightly, just enough for it to stumble out of the restaurant. Ex charged out as the two heroes followed.   
He jumped off his tusked friends back and let it loose.  
"Go Sparkles! Get em girl!"  
"Sparkles?" The beaked hero chuckled before flying up and kicking the beast.  
"Yes, she's a very good girl!" Ex summoned a red field around himself.  
The horned man shot a bright bullet aggravating Sparkles once more.  
"With the way this is going we'll be done in no time! And then we can go back to that lovely little date we were having!" He shot another neon bullet.  
"You two were on a date? Oh im sorry...wait a minute, no Im not!" He flung transparent, red darts at the flying man in an attempt to hide his guilt.  
"Well what did you think we were doing!" Poultry man narrowly doged the first few darts but ended up with one in his boot, he plucked it out but his toe was definitly going to need a plaster.  
"I don't know! I thought you were on one of your boring meetings!"   
"At a restaurant? Alone? With flowers?" The goat smiled.  
"Shut up!" Ex buffed up Sparkles with health and strength. Her purple tusks were glowing in delight and power, but she was becoming noticibly tired.  
The chicken man was thankful they werent in the big city, who knew how many houses wouldve been damaged by now with all of Sparkles' rough housing, then it struck him.  
"Doc! The river! Push her in!" He gestured towards the river below him he was now flapping over. It was mucky an quite deep. Probaly not enough to kill her though, but that was fine as he'd rather not have a crying Ex, swearing to blow up the Earth in sorrow.  
"Good thinking G!" He braced himself, thankfully his full form gave him a little more strength, not enough to fight a ravager head on, but enough to maybe give it a little shove.  
He braced himself, he ran back and then charged directly into her despite Ex's protests. She stumbled back again but then from a gust of wind from the chicken man's wings she fell over into the river below.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! Do you know how long i'll have to clean her for!" Ex broke his bubble and jumped in with a new materialized boat.  
"Well he's going to be busy for a bit, but I don't think the restaurant is going to be open for a bit..." Doc rubbed his horns. He looked at the broken glass shattered around.  
"Well we could always go back to my place." Grian smiled.  
"Oh yeah! I would love to!"   
"Great, I had fun today, thanks dude." He pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to the creeper's blushing cheek.  
Yeah. This was a very good date. Doc was going to have to thank Ex after. Or maybe not considering how he partially destroyed their favourite restaurant...


	2. Day 2: courtroom yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: none of this is canon to the plot of turnabout begginings or any other case in the hermitcraft x ace attorney series(A fanfiction im working on). This is non canonical and just for funsies! Enjoy!

"Ah! We did great out there!" Grian pat Ellen's head, patronizingly.  
"You mean I did great out there?" They smirked sarcastically. Averting their eyes to fix up their navy bole tie.  
"Hey, you're my assistant! Im the main man on this case!"  
"Is that prosocuter Ungetum there?" They point towards the red, jabot wearing man. The same man Ellen and Grian had just went against in court.   
"Yeah it is! Hold up I have to go hassle him a bit." He rushed off to Doc's side.  
"Hey Doc! Isnt it great seeing my old pal here!" He leant back on the wooden table in the waiting room.  
"Are you here to rub your victory in my face again, Xelqua?" His grip tightened on the black leather briefcase.  
"Maybe." He flicked an invisible piece of dirt from his nails.  
The green man let out a huff. "You never change do you?"  
"Heh. I mean how you always were so bold, so brave."  
"Wow, you shouldve seen me when I was 20. I hope Mumbo didn’t tell you stories..." He turned his head back. He wasn't the best at 20...not at all...  
"Oh he did, you were like a lost little child, he said-"  
"Shh! Enough! I just came to tease you, you cant just turn it around on me!"  
Doc was smug now. "Well if your done embarassing yourself,you should be heading back to your assistant, Ms. Majo. I doubt they are going to wait forever, oh look their already heading out the door!"  
Grian wipped his head back round again and saw Ellen was leaving without him, typical! But just as he was about to bolt for them, he felt a strong hand grabbing his wrist, suprisingly gently. And before he knew it he was pressed face to face with the creeper once more.  
They pressed lips and shared a soft kiss, Doc's lips were as gentle as his hands. They seperated as Grian was left red and blushing, Doc smiled devilishly again and took his hand near Grian and...  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Grian's alarm clock went off. He streched and with tired eyes went to check the time.   
8:30! He was late! He was so fucking late! He spent so much time fantasising about his court room crush and now he was facing the consequences!   
DAMN IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopsies! Almost forgot to shamelessly self promote again!  
> Tumblr ->@kai-strophics  
> Also sorry if this is a little peepee poopoo


	3. Day 3: the bug boy, the inventor and the little robot

"Alright here goes nothing. With the last cord in place this should work. Alright, alright! Im ready!" A small black haired boy stepped back from him new machine, a dispenser and organiser for redstone gems and dust.  
He straightened his back and ordered for 3 gems on the control pad. The machine wirred and burred and made many noises. Oh no.  
Oh no no no no no! He forgot to add the last fuse! He pressed the button on the controller to stop the process but it wasnt working! He kept on pressing until...  
Thud!  
He turned around to see what was happening, only to see a dirty blonde-haired boy had hit face first into his window like a bug and was now hanging from some sort of rope attached to his back.  
Too bad he couldnt focus on that for too long because his machine had just malfunctioned and was now a smoking mess. Well guess he had to scrap it now and try again, first he should take out his gems and dust packets so he wouldnt waste valuable resources...but before that he really should go check up on the boy hanging from his shirt outside his window.  
He walked over to the window and slid it up.  
"Hi!" The bug boy waved at him.  
"Uhh hello? What are you doing outside my window?"   
The red sweater wearing boy stepped inside the room and un hooked his harness. "We're neighbours! I built this harness so we can talk to eachother! Look it even has a basket along with it to send messages!" He tugged at a small, slightly frayed, picnic basket attached to another cord from the long line going from the bug boys house to the little inventors.  
"You couldve just gone through my house door though.." He was now breaking up the parts of the dispenser and throwing them into a nearby bin bag he kept incase of emergencies.  
"Oooooh what do you have there." He was doging the question.  
"It's my failed project. It was supposed to be a redstone dispenser..." He frowned. "Hey uh what is your name? Im Mumbo."  
"Im Grian! Nice to meet you! Me and my family just moved into this neighbourhood so I wanted to make some new friends! I only have Taurtis moving with me, he's my friend." He grinned and looked over at all of Mumbo's past inventions.  
"So you do redstone? Thats so cool!" Grian asked, looking at Mumbo's small, model, walking village.  
"Yes. My dads a redstone enginer! I want to be like him some day!" The suit and short wearing boy replied with stars in his eyes.  
He was done scrapping the machine and was now now putting all his redstone into the big chest they inhabitated all stacked up on eachother with no organisation, he really needed a better place to put them.  
"Thats so coooool! I want to be a builder when I grow up and I want to make a big mansion to live in! You can live with me if you want! But I think we would need to get married for that!"  
"Thats nice but I don't think we need to get married." Mumbo still wasnt exactly sure what to think of the energetic, bug boy that was in his room staring in awe at all his mini inventions.  
"I like this one but I think it needs some more style." He poked an almost lifeless looking robot that sat near Mumbo's bed desk. It was almost the size of Grian, just a head shorter.   
"Thats my robot helper, he doesnt do much but I can make him get me drinks and snacks when im working."  
"Does he have a name?"   
"No. He doesnt need one. He's just a robot."  
Grian frowned at the robot, he felt it wasn't at its full potential. Then he perked his head at an idea.  
"Hey what about I make him a new design! I can make him pretty!"   
"Why? I don't really trust a stranger with my stuff, my dad told me not to..."   
"Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Just this one time! I'll take really good care of him! I'll have him back by tomorrow!" The still rosy cheeked boy begged for the oppotunity to redesign the faceless and miserable robot.  
"I don't kn-"  
"PLEASSSSSEEEEE!"  
It was at this moment Mumbo realised that the boy wouldnt give up so soon. "Oh fine! But don't touch his redstone!"   
"Don't worry! I'll take super good care of him! You'll see!"   
Mumbo winced.  
The next day, Mumbo was back to work on a new dispenser and this time he wouldnt forget the fuses! He was now putting in the buttons of his control pad when he heard a knock at his window. He turned around and yet again it was Grian waving to him from behind the glass asking to be let in. This time he was holding something in a bag.  
Mumbo slid up the pane and Grian hopped in.  
"Hi Mumby!"   
"Hello Grian. Are you finished with my robot?"  
"Yep! Here it is!" He gently placed the bag on the floor and pulled it off to reveal the robots new form.  
It was sprayed with a shiny, grey paint and had a cube head with a bigger cube body. It had a heart shape over the left of its chest and a bobble attached to its head. Its face was probaly the most interesting part though, with an image of mustached face with cute line eyes and a fringe that looked like Grian's. It was magnificent.  
"Grian! This is great! Thank you so much!" The black-haired boy straightened the robot to stand it up.  
"You're welcome! It was no problem, I had fun! I also gave him a name! Grumbot! Like Grian, Mumbo and robot!" He was very cheery at impressing his new friend.  
"Hey do you want to help me with my dispenser, I think it could use some pretty-ing?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Definitly! I would love to!" Grian pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug and he hugged back.   
He was just really happy to have a new friend.


	4. Day 4: the dog and the parrot

"Yes yes yes! These are perfect!" The dog boy wagged his tail, ripping out a bunch of pink roses from the yard.  
"Ren! Did we really need to get these at 3 fucking am?! Im tired!" Called out the golden retriever girl behind him.   
She was mad but then again False did come with him. But it was only to make sure he didnt do anything stupid, not because she wanted to get revenge on the asshole who lived here! She wasn't petty!  
"Yes! That creep would still be pacing by 1am! And besides why did you even come here if all your going to do is whine!" He gently placed the bunch of roses tied up by a old shoe lace he had into a plastic bag. He was careful not to ruin them.  
"I came here to make sure you don't get your ass kicked! Only im allowed to do that!" She smirked, but was still pissed at the dumbass situation.  
"Hey! Anyways I got them all so we can leave now!"  
"Fine, next time just buy them from the fucking shop instead of stealing them from someones lawn."  
"We'll see if my parents allow. They robbed me dude... I don't have a penny left."   
"Well thats what you get when you waste your money on deodorant to microwave." She turned her head around checking for anyone near by.  
"It was an act of scientific passion Falsey."  
"Tell that to all the science classes you're failing." She giggled.  
"Pshhh anyw-"  
"WHOS THERE MAGGOTS?" oh fuck.  
"RUNRUNRUNRUN!" False raced off in a sprint.   
"Wait hold up for me!" Ren tripped over his tail in his hurry but immediatly jumped back up again and scrurried off. He'd rather not get his ass wooped by Rowan Artifax, him and False's asshole gym teacher and the reason why False even agreed to come.  
"COME OUT, MAGGOTS!"  
He dashed off.  
The next morning he rubbed the dead skin from his eyes and stretched, Ren was hyped as hell for school. And no he never thought he would feel like that.  
He slipped on the socks that he had been wearing for 3 days, his jeans and shirt and last but not least his iconic sun glasses, because who actually cares if theres no sun out. Its his day baby! And he was just about to propose to a certain feathery fiend with flowers he stole from his gym teachers garden. Oh yeah.  
He was at school, he was at the place were he was going to propose to his crush. His feathery blonde crush. He could do it! He didn’t steal those flowers for nothing!  
"You good, dog?" In front of him came the voice of the green creeper, Doc.  
"Uh yeah! Swell as always, baby!" He finger gunned back at the creeper but the ammused look on Doc's face told him he couldnt charm his way out of this one.  
"He's worried about proposing to Grian isnt he? False told me she and him stole flowers from Rowan Artifax's garden." Cleo, His dear, despicable zombie friend chuckled with playful malice.  
"False told you already?!" He looked like a kicked puppy.  
"Yeah, duh. Why wouldnt she."  
"Anyway you should probaly shouldn't finish your food if your gonna propose, we wouldnt want you barfing up in front of him, now would we?" Cunning, creeper prick...  
"Oh there he is!" Cleo pointed to the feathered, parrot man.   
"Alright, here goes nothing!" The dog dashed off for the bird.  
"Hey if you get rejected we'll be here!"   
"SHUT UP DOC!"  
He caught up to the blonde in the hallway.  
"Hey Grian, wait up!"  
"Oh Ren, dude whats up?" He smiled his cheery smile as always.  
"Hey do you mind meeting me at like the back of the school." He just realise how nervous he was. Fuck Ren! Keep it together, Man!   
"Oh, yeah sure!"He followed the dog as he makes his way to a small more serene area of the school. Nobody was around so he could do this without having to be a public shame. All he had to worry about was being a private shame!   
"So umm theres been something I've wanted to uh tell you, for a really long while!" He scratched the back of his ear.  
"Im listening." Grian grinned but was a little confused. I'm mean its not like it could be going were he thought it was. Right?  
"So ummmmm. I-l uhhh." He blushed with embarassment. "GRIAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND? I STOLE THESE FLOWERS OFF MR ARTIFAX'S LAWN FOR YOU!" He held out the bouquet.  
There was a long pause and Ren was ready to except a miserable rejection.  
"Dude...you stole flowers off someones lawn for me?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thats so cute. Hell yeah! Ive had a crush on you forever!"   
The puppy was overbound with glee.   
"So can we like...kiss?" His ears were sticking up.  
"Yeah."   
They lent in to press lips...before bumping into eachothers head.  
"Ow!" They cried in unsion.  
They stared at eachother, with matching red bruises.   
They burst out laughing at the sheer stupidity, Grian's wings flapped happily.  
"Oh well, maybe we can try later." The parrot sqwaked, still giggling.  
"Well then does my place sound good?"   
"Fine, pick me up at 6."  
"I will as long as Rowan doesnt kill me before I get there..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this kinda sucks


	5. Day 5: Two men in a flower field

As the flowers bloomed, the parrots sqwuaked and the creepers RUINED THE FUCKING BASE, there were two tired men layed out on lush, green grass on a hill that they did not own, yet.  
They were close, very close, ignoring the 5 foot rule between two men, but that was fine.   
They stared up at the blue sky as clouds passed through it.  
"Hey that one kinda looks like a whale!" The half-cyborg man pointed in amusement to the deformed whale shape in the sky.  
"Ha! Only if it had a blotched surgery! Its absolutly ripped up!" Mumbo giggled.  
"It's close enough!" Iskall laughed.  
They layed in silence for a, bit happy to get away from the labours of work and the stress that came with even if just for a bit.   
Mumbo stared at the bunches of flowers flourishing in the fields. He spotted muscaris, lavender, cosmos, freesias, daisies and many wonderfull bouquet-worthy bunches scattered around.   
Absent mindingly, he started picking at the stem of a chamomlie and broke it off, it smelled lovely. He snapped off some more before tying them up together, he hadn't done this since he was 16, the ends were hard to meet up together properly but after a while he succeded.  
"What are you making there Mumbro?" Iskall looked at the chain of chamomlies tied up together.  
"Never call me that again."  
Iskall burst out chuckling. He stopped and wiped a tear away, "Need some help?"  
"No I think I got it." The suited man strung up the loose ends creating a nice knot within the stems. "Sit up real quick."  
The brown haired man pulled himself up from the patch of grass.  
Mumbo got closer to him and gently placed the chain on his head as to not break it.  
Iskall blushed, looking up at the chamomlie chain. It weaved within his soft, brown hair.  
"Hehe, you dork!" He smooched the pale mans cheek.  
Mumbo closed his eyes. It wasnt long until they would both be hassled back into their responsiblities but for now he just wanted to live in the peace of the moment.


	6. Day 6: stood up and stood out

Iskall hummed a melodious tune as his brown boots tapped down the street. He'd gotten all his work done for the day so he could hang out any get a coffee at good ol Keralis's shop. He was a regular there.  
They had warm drinks of good quality and of course cake to go with it. The prices were good for what them were worth and the interior was lovely, it was picked out by Keralis and his friend Bdubs after all.  
He fixed up a loose button on his green fabric jacket and stepped in the shops doors.  
It wasnt all that busy today suprisingly but there was about maybe 20 other customers in the shop with him. The shop was high demand in the area.  
"Iskall~! There you are!" The brown, bug eyed man waved at him with glee.  
"Hallo, Keralis!" He waved back.  
Keralis passed along a black coffee to a short, pink blouse wearing woman who then walked off happily. Iskall stepped forward.  
"Bussiness has been a little slow today haha." Keralis chuckled.  
"You mean as slow as it can get around here huh?"  
"Haha yeah! I guess thats what lifes like when your rich and succesful like me!" He put his hand to his chest.  
The cyborg eyed man rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll have my usual."  
"Coming right up!"  
He smiled and looked around to find his usual seat being occupied.  
The man sitting there had black, slicked back hair with a mustache and was wearing a white suit shirt with an almost black dark-brown fabric blazer. He seemed upset. He was holding a bouquet of red roses mournfully in his hand that was sat on the table.  
"Hey is that dude okay?" Iskall gestured towards the man.  
"Oh thats Mumbo...He got stood up, I got him a free coffee but he's not drinking it. Honestly whatever asshole decided to do this to him is banned from my store. Anyways it best you let him rest for now he seems like he- Hey what are you doing!" Keralis reached for the bearded man but he was already making his way towards Mumbo.

"Hey bud! You okay?"  
The stached man looked up at Iskall. "Yeah..i'm just tired, do you want me to get up?"  
"Oh no no no! You just seemed like you needed someone to talk to! Someone to cheer you up!"  
Mumbo scrunched up his nose in confusion and annoyance at the cheery man infront of him.   
"Umm well uh, oh wait! Yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! Im Iskall! Im a friend of Keralis!"   
"Oh did he tell you what happened?"  
"Uh yeah. That sucks dude."  
"Urgh tell me about it. My first date and they don't even show up. Pathetic huh? I shouldnt have expected them to care anyway...i'm Mumbo but im guessing Keralis already told you that."  
Iskall fumbled for a bit deciding on what to say.   
"Iskall you forgot your coffee!" Keralis called over, somewhat defusing the awkward situation.  
"Oh sorry, sorry!" He ran over to the desk, handed Keralis the money and grabbed his cappucino.   
"Yeah sorry." He was still thinking about Mumbo. "Do you know anything Mumbo likes?"  
"Woah dude. Are you trying to hit on him?" The wide eyed man smirked devilishly.  
"What? NO! I just want to cheer him up! Is that so much to ask for!" He turned red.  
"Alright alright. Well he REALLY likes redstone, like alot. He usually rambles on and on about it!"  
"Redstone! Yeah yeah, I like redstone! Im going to mention that! Thanks Keralis!"  
"No problem! Im the best at picking up people!"  
Iskall scowled. Keralis grinned.   
Iskall sat back down at the table with his coffee in hand. "Hey! I heard you like redstone!"  
"From Keralis?"  
"Uh yes. Well thats cool! Im actually studying redstone mechanics right now!"  
"Ah, cool. My father was a redstone engineer himself so I was taught by him. I'm majoring in it right now so I can get the licence to become an engineer myself."   
"Thats so cool! Do you have any projects? I have Bertie, my favourite."  
"I do, actually. Its a psychological project called the button, its for my assignment. Basically its a giant machine and it has a button right? But heres the thing, it has a timer in it and it counts down very slowly and depending on when you press it you'll get a different rank. The best one is red and the worst is grey. AND! If you let the timer run off to long it'll end up dying!" The black-haired man had sparkles in his eyes describing his creation.  
"Wow. Now I feel a little stupid to describe Bertie haha." Iskall rubbed the back of his head.  
"Go on. I'm listening."  
"Well Bertie is a huge robot who collects leaves. I kinda needed a lot of leaves for a build I made called the OMEGA tree. So when people would donate leaves to Bertie, theyd get a diamond and i'd get leaves. Kinda just a trading system."  
"It sounds resourceful, I like it!"  
"Well its not as good as the button." Iskall smiled.  
"Oh the button is just a silly experiment to mess with people, Bertie has actual purpose!"   
Iskall blushed.   
"Hey whats the omega tree all about?"   
"Huh? Oh yeah! The OMEGA trees a HUGE tree, as big as a sky scraper. Bertie was made to collect leaves for it. Its a facility in the jungle full of many different rooms and stuff. Its basically just a big laboratory. I made it a while ago for me so I could focus on redstone better and it became my home. I live there now."  
"Thats incredible! You'll have to show me one time!"   
"Hehe, well if we meet up again maybe I can. I'm free on Sunday."   
"Well then is 5 okay with you?"  
"Definitly! We'll meet up here then!"  
"Ok, hope to see you here. I don't want to get stood up again." He exhaled, he realised felt alot better now. "Oh and Iskall?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have these, I wanted to give them to my date but their not here so you can have it instead, I have no use for flowers."   
"I-i, thank you Mumbo." He held the red roses in hand, they smelt refreshing. He paused for a second. "I just realised my coffees gone cold..."   
Mumbo chuckled and Iskall grinned and snickered.  
Yeah that date was definitly going to be fun.


	7. Day 7: a midnight meeting and a midnight healing

Scar looked at the paper with squinted eyes. He signed off another statement, turned the page and signed another statement, he put the sheet to the side and continued on the others.  
Another agreement, another debate, another project, another dispute over land, another botched redstone project, another prison sentence, another-  
Thud!  
He whipped his head up from his work. He turned around in his chair to the source of the noise.  
Lying there in front of the open window was a certain feathered hero. He was in his usual attire but it was ripped up. The white spandex was torn, most likely from a beast of some sorts attack and his red jacket, black boots and gloves were dirty.  
"Poultry man?" Scar was shocked to see the hero here of all places.  
He had heard alot of the egg-hooded hero. His acts of justice and demolition of villain high-archys was astounding. The monocled man did remember having to sign off the agreement to allow heroes to continue their work due to several angry civillains demanding that the state guards should be the only protecters.  
"Hello, Mayor Good." The masked man closed the window behind him and neatly set up the purple curtains.  
"What a suprise to see you here! Let me take your jacket! Sit down please!" He stood up from his chair to go get the suprise guest a seat.  
"Oh you really don't have to, I just came here to deliver news. Sorry for the rude entrance, I was in a rush." He wiped off the dirt from his pants as best he could.  
"Ah what is it?"  
"Well it seems like good ol' Hels isnt all too happy about his army of the dead being aprehended and cured so he's having a little tantrum by setting off a swarm of ravagers." Poultry man chuckled. Same shit, different villain.  
"Thats awful! I should tell the state guards right now! Im sure Ms. Symmetry can take this!" As he was about to leave he was stopped by the injured hero.  
"Don't rush, theres no need. My team have already gotten to the summoning portal, but I decided I might as well update you on Hels. I heard you had your eye on him?"  
"I have. He's been such an annoyance lately and I just want the best for the people. He's kinda getting in the way of that. Thank you Poultry man."  
"You're welcome. Well I guess i'll be heading back now. Good night."  
"Wait! You're injured, stay a bit, I'm sure I have some supplies some where for this."  
"Oh, you're so kind Sir, but really I wouldnt want to distract you from your work." The beak masked man gestured at the stack of papers messly hoarding the blue suited mans desk top.  
"Oh no its fine. I did kinda of need a break. Sit down." Scar pulled up the chair near the desk of stress. "Now where is that med kit?"  
The hero sat down. He felt somewhat uneasy sitting in the mayors chair. Even if it wasn't something as high status as the diamond throne it just felt odd.  
He thought he'd get used to being close with people in power and he did. With people like False Symmetry, the head of the state guard, Mr,goods two right hand men, Bdubs and Cub and the rest of his own team of heroes but he didnt think it would ever feel that way with the mayor.  
"Urgh I really need to organise this better." Scar was rummaging through cuboards and shelves trying to find the med kit, he wasn't known for being organised.  
"Do you need any assistance?"  
"Oh no no, I've got it...I think." He shuffled through more cabinets. "Ah there it is!" He held out a white box with a red cross symbol on it.  
He walked over to the white spandex wearing hero and started inspecting his wounds. "Wow you have a lot of bruises..."  
"I got them from a ravager. One of them managed to escape before we could restraint the portal, I had to get it back in but as we know ravager's arent the most cooperative. Doesnt hurt to much though."  
"Wow, thats amazing, alright now holding still i'll just clean them off a bit." He dabbed a small cloth on to the wounds, cleaning off the bits of blood and dirt as to not infect them. He was lucky all the marks were visible due to all the rips in his suit. He'd rather not have to strip the man down.  
Poultry man winced a bit but tried to keep it discreet. He wished he was used to it by now.  
"Alright all done, i'll just plaster them and you'll be fine." He grinned. The chicken man couldnt help but notice how cute his smile was.  
"Thank you, sir. Your quite good at this."  
"Well im not really the best at taking care of myself around here ha ha, so I always have a spare med kit or two lying around. And please, just call me Scar."  
"Well if you ever need someone to protect you, I could help."  
"Hehe, i'll remember that in case I ever need it." He stuck on the last plaster. "Alright all done! Would you like a drink while you're here?"  
"Oh no no. I couldn't, thank you so much. I'll be ready to repay you." His eyelids turned up and Scar could tell he was smiling through the mask.  
"No need really. I hope we can see eachother soon, poultry man."  
"Me too. But maybe we already have." He held the side of Scar's face a stared into his diamond-blue eyes. He slid it off and turned around, opening the window as he flew away back into the night.  
Scar couldnt help but stare as he flew off, all he left behind was the red on his face and a single feather.  
He picked it up. "Maybe we will again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats all folks!  
> Tumblr -> @kai-strophics


End file.
